We're only Human
by NateSean
Summary: Jinto has an embarrassing problem. What will Major Shepard think?


Disclaimer: Eh, I wanted to do a Jinto/Shepard fic. I don't own any one.  
  
Jinto woke up suddenly, shocked. The warm dampness in his bed sheets was a reminder of the embarrassing problem, which arose suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong son?" Halling asked, awakened by his son.  
  
When Jinto didn't answer Halling sighed. This was the fifth night so far. Many of the other Athosian children suffered a similar problem, but they were younger and would eventually grow out of it. Jinto was almost thirteen.  
  
"Jinto," Halling said, deeply concerned for his son. "You know we must find a way to deal with this."  
  
"I know," Jinto replied, tossing the sheets into one corner. He didn't want to take them to the laundry room just yet, afraid of running into Wex or the other kids. "But I don't want anyone finding out."  
  
"No one has to know. But Doctor Beckett is an excellent healer and we should see him as soon as possible."  
  
Something else was bothering Jinto, Halling could tell. Jinto went into the bathroom to change his clothes. When he emerged, Halling placed a hand on the space beside him. Jinto sat down but didn't look up.  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"What if Major Shepard finds out?" Jinto asked. "He'll think I'm a baby. Then I'll never get to explore the galaxy like he does."  
  
Halling smiled. The children really did look up to Major Shepard. He and the rest of the people of Earth practically delivered them from death at the hands of the Wraith. But it was Major Shepard who truly befriended the people and made a decent effort to bridge the gap between them.  
  
"I'm sure Major Shepard would not think any less of you," He assured Jinto. "But I will not force you to see the doctor if you do not wish to."  
  
Jinto was relieved to hear that his father wasn't upset. But somehow he wasn't convinced that Major Shepard wouldn't treat him differently.

* * *

The next day, after morning meal, Jinto wanted to be alone. He took a walk towards the hydroponics garden and sat down at the little bench one of the Athosian wood workers carved. A few botanists were running tests on one of the Earth vegetables, but he was polite and quiet so they left him alone.  
  
"Hey Jinto," A familiar voice said.  
  
Jinto looked up and saw Major Shepard, standing beside him, hands thrust deep in his pockets.  
  
"Hello Major Shepard." Jinto said, glumly. He held out his hand, and Major Shepard lightly slapped it. It was one of the gestures he taught the children long ago.  
  
"What's up, big guy?" The major asked, casually sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Yeah, I get you there." There was a bit of silence, as the major looked out at the plants and vegetables. "So, are you still going to try out for hockey? Dr. Mackay promised he would coach the other team."  
  
Jinto smiled. "That'd ?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Oh."  
  
After a minute longer, Jinto decided he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Major...can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well...its difficult. It's kind of embarrassing."  
  
"Would it help if I told you about one of my embarrassing moments?"  
  
Jinto looked up, shocked. Major Shepard had an embarrassing moment? He never would have believed it if someone else told him. Without saying a word he nodded.  
  
"Well, I was about your age when this happened. I went to my very first girl/boy dance with this girl that I was nuts about. Anyway, all that week I'd been feeling a little sick, but I thought it would pass before I went to the dance. But Friday came and I was still feeling a little nauseous."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't back out. After all, this was the first dance I'd ever asked a girl out to. And when I saw her she was wearing this beautiful blue dress that her mom bought for that very night. Halfway through the dance I got so sick that I ended up blowing red punch all over her dress, and right in the middle of the gymnasium."  
  
Jinto started to giggle, but he held back.  
  
"It's okay," Major Shepard said, grinning. "You can laugh. I laugh whenever I think back on that moment too."  
  
"But didn't the other kids make fun of you later?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I didn't live that one down until halfway through high school. And even when I used the money that I saved up to help pay for the dry cleaning bill, she never forgave me. But, that's just one of those things that reminds you, you're only human. No one's perfect you know."  
  
Somehow, it made more sense coming from Major Shepard. Jinto felt a little easier about admitting his own embarrassment. So without wasting a single breath, Jinto explained what had been happening to him in the last few days.  
  
Major Shepard seemed to understand.  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. God, lots of kids your age wet the bed on Earth. But your father's right, you should have doctor Beckett check you out, just in case it might be something medically wrong with you."  
  
"Okay." Jinto agreed. "Thanks Major Shepard."  
  
"Anytime. See you at tryouts."

* * *

John ran into Halling a few corridors away from the hydroponics garden.  
  
"Did you speak to him?" Halling asked.  
  
"Yeah," John replied, hands casually in his pockets. "Jinto's a tough kid. He'll out grow it."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Halling clapped a friendly hand on John's shoulders before leaving. "Thanks could never pay for what you have done for him."  
  
John watched after Halling as he left. They were all only humans after all. 


End file.
